


The Cub Adventures (Working Title)

by MojaMolitva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ? - Freeform, Adoption, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kidnapping, M/M, Slytherin Harry Potter, Sporadic Updates, Werewolf Harry Potter, looking for beta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MojaMolitva/pseuds/MojaMolitva
Summary: Between Dumbledore dropping Harry off at the Dursley's and Petunia opening he door the next morning, Harry wanders off and ends up as part of a werewolf pack...I'm slowly working on the next chapters not but it's slow going since I'm mostly focusing on my other fic right now! Please bookmark/subscribe to receive updates! :)





	The Cub Adventures (Working Title)

The toddler tossed and turned before reaching his hands up to rub at his eyes. He felt groggy, and it was making him want to cry. But he had already cried enough that night he realised after he felt the sleepies in his eyes, a brief flash in his mind of yelling, and screaming, and a green light. 

He opened his eyes and stared up at the door before him, illuminated by the orange glow from the street lamps. A look around revealed that he was laying in a basket which blocked his view. He grabbed at the side to pull himself up, knocking a letter to the ground. 

The young child couldn’t quite bring his leg up enough to climb over the side of the basket, to his frustration, so he rocked against it. It didn’t take all that much to tip the basket over which caused him to tumble out. His lip quivered for a moment but he didn’t cry. 

He looked around and realised that it was nighttime. So that’s why he was sleeping! But he didn’t want to sleep anymore. He stood up on wobbly legs but couldn’t decide which way to go. He couldn’t see much, with how dark it was, as the streetlamps only illuminated spots along the street, but what he could see looked all the same to him. Identical streets, identical driveways, identical houses, even the vehicles looked similar in an eerie way. 

His lip quivered again at the scariness of it. Then he gritted his teeth and set off into the darkness. 

The boy toddled until he grew tired. He was about to sit down on the curb when he noticed a playground just a little ways away. He squealed in delight and toddled off towards it as fast as his little legs could go. 

The first piece of equipment he reached was the swing set, and he ran right into the second one from the left, swinging a ways with his belly on the seat. He laughed as his momentum pulled him back and forth until he slowed down enough for his short legs to reach the ground again. 

On his way to the slide he stopped and turned around, his head tilting in curiosity. A low growl was coming from the edge of the park. He stepped closer to the bushes and trees. In response a dark shape made its way out, crouched low and still growling.

When it stepped a little closer, with the light illuminating it, the child squealed in delight.

“Pa-pa-pa-foo!” he babbled as he ran to the creature, that had stepped back in confusion, and hugged the canine around its neck, burrowing his face into the fur. The wolf-like creature lay down, still stunned at the child’s reaction, causing the boy to plop down between his paws.

He yawned, and before the wolf could do much more the child had fallen asleep. The wolf huffed in annoyance. He had hoped the child would get scared and run home, allowing him to hunt in the area in peace. Looking down at the child he frowned as his sensitive nose caught the remnant scents of burnt things and death.

Perhaps the child didn’t have a family? The wolf stood and gently grabbed the child by the scruff of his onesie. Perhaps his Alpha would know what to do…

=^-^=

There was a quiet commotion when the wolf arrived at his den. He dropped the child in the lap of a woman before shifting back into a man. He rubbed the back of his sandy haired head as the female gave him an irritated but confused look.

“I didn’t realise we were in the business of kidnapping infants now.” she said.

“Use your nose, woman.” he snapped. She sniffed, almost delicately, above the child’s scruffy black haired head. 

“Doesn’t seem like he had a good night.” she said scowling as she smelled the burning, death, and faint traces of many people who had all only held him briefly, and even those were faint. Another pack member approached.

“Greyback won’t be pleased you know.” the burly man said, crossing his arms.

“Nah, looks like we’ve got another orphan, this one is just a tad younger than we usually take in.” she said with a smirk and she watched the child slowly wake up, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He looked up at her with a confused look before looking around. Seeing all the other strange people standing around him, his bottom lip quivered. 

“Try shifting.” the sandy haired man told the burly one. The larger man raised an eyebrow but complied. The child noticed the wolf in his vicinity and laughed.

He wiggled out of the woman’s arms and ran to the wolf squealing, “Pa-foo! Pa-foo!”

“Pafu?” the woman asked. The man just shrugged in reply as the child tried to climb the large wolf who winced at the hands yanking on his fur. He laid down so the young boy wouldn’t hurt himself in his endeavour. 

Then another large wolf approached, even larger than the one that the child was playing on, with a dead buck draped across his back. He stood regally before the others, who all either sat up or stood straighter in his presence. The child saw the other wolf and ran to him laughing, but before he reached the wolf it had shifted into an imposing man with long, greying hair.

He fell back in shock and began to cry while the man looked down on him in disdain. The sandy haired man quickly swept the child up in his arms, settling him down to just slight sniffles.

“Silas. Explain.”

“Well… Greyback… you see… he was alone and- and based on his scent he hasn’t any family. I couldn’t very well leave the little tyke…”

Greyback nodded. “Fine. But he’ll be your responsibility until he’s old enough to turn since you brought him in without consulting the pack.” he said before sweeping to the back of the den to prepare the buck. Some of it would feed the pack tonight but the rest would be preserved for the winter. 

Silas sighed in relief, he had been a bit worried that his Alpha would make him take the boy back because of how young he was. Suddenly he smelled something wretched, and he looked down at the child with disgust on his face. “Holy hell boy! Is that you?!”

A woman joined in on the boy’s laughing as she approached. “Here, I’ll wash him for you this time.” she said with emphasis on the last two words. Their pack was lucky to have a den situated between a stream and a river. One they used for drinking, the other for cleaning. 

“Thanks Louise.” Silas said, rubbing the back of his head as he followed her to the riverbank, still holding his nose. She gave him a brief ‘mhmm’ before stripping the child of his onesie and diaper. 

“Here you can wash this, I’ll take care of the rest.” she said handing him the onesie. She dunked the child quickly into the frigid water and he let out an ear-piercing screech. She used a cloth she had brought to wipe him down quickly before swaddling him into a fluffy blanket. 

She then set him down securely between two rocks so he couldn’t wriggle away before turning back to the river to wash the cloth diaper. 

“Well I guess we have a name.” said Silas as he was washing the onesie.

“Hmm?” Louise inquired. He showed her, just inside at the back of the neck of the onesie, was a carefully stitched name, _Hadrian_.


End file.
